


Родители

by U_S_Y



Category: Original Work
Genre: Other
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-27
Updated: 2019-09-27
Packaged: 2020-10-29 07:55:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 91
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20793263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/U_S_Y/pseuds/U_S_Y





	Родители

Девочка плачет, режет руку и бьётся  
Головой о стол, и, кажется, даже смеётся.   
Девочка хнычет грустно в подушку,   
Не забыв проверить её на прослушку.  
Девочка смотрит в камеру в ванной,   
Замазывая рану основой тональной.   
Девочка спит и не хочет и слушать,   
От вечных споров её вянут уши.   
Девочка хочет, стерев марафет,   
Хоть раз осмелиться им сказать "нет".  
Девочка в руки берёт свой дневник,   
А в мыслях: "Никто же в него не проник..? "  
Дрожащей рукой, ото всех утая  
Пишет, роняя слезу на поля:  
"Самые опасные в мире вредители —  
Это токсичные ваши родители"


End file.
